


La Mansión en Francia

by MannyHeatlook



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Drama, Existentialism, Family Drama, France (Country), Legal Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannyHeatlook/pseuds/MannyHeatlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Chase Young es un hombre exitoso que tiene una plena vida en Londres. Sin embargo, su paz es interrumpida por una llamada que recibió su abogado. ((MXM. "T" por ahora, depende de mi humor.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mansión en Francia

**Author's Note:**

> Eeey!
> 
> XS no me pertenece y blabla...
> 
> Esto es un chack, pronto ya verán estará un poco lento.
> 
> Les tengo un nuevo proyecto! :D Tómenlo como un reglo de inicio de semestre. También, como mi regreso a estar actualizando. Relamente, este último verano fue muy pesado para mí, y pasé por muchas cosas, que no he tenido tiempo de relajarme ni tan solo un poco... Hasta ahora. Pero, ya no les molestaré con mi vida, y les dejo el capitulo.
> 
> Disfrutenlo.

La última vez que vio a su padre, tendría al menos unos doce años de edad. Y, aun lo recordaba, el cabello rojo haciendo entradas hacia la calvicie, la espantosa sonrisa amarilla y sus enormes ojos azules.

Chase Young recordaba la hambrienta expresión que formaba su padre cada vez que llevaba alguna mujer a casa. Cosa, que después de mucho tiempo, se había acostumbrado a ver. Aun así, el hombre había tratado de ser un padre decente y pasaba tiempo de _calidad_ con el joven.

Se sentaban a jugar ajedrez mientras el viejo tomaba un poco de vino. Chase tenía que admitir que nunca fue capaz de vencerlo, a no ser que hiciera trampa, o que su padre llevara más de cuatro copas.

Al pasar de los años, Chase se volvía mejor en el juego y la estrategia, pero nunca fue capaz de tener su última partida, porque al cumplir los doce, fue enviado a uno de los mejores internados en Londres. El hombre aun trataba de ser un padre decente, y se tomaba la molestia de halarle por teléfono y mandarle cosas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Chase dejó de contestar las llamadas y de entusiasmarse al recibir los obsequios. El volver a casa, ya no era atractivo para él. Por ello, ahí continuó su vida y terminó sus estudios cómodamente.

Y así dejaron de hablarse, y por supuesto, a ninguno le importó.

Sus vidas continuaron bien y sabían que el otro estaba bien. No había ningún problema. Al poco tiempo de recibirse de la universidad, Young comenzó a trabajar en la bolsa de valores, y fue ahí donde su vida profesional se elevó al éxito.

Con eso, Chase era el hombre que hacía dinero rápido y despiadadamente.

La gente lo admiraba, y otros le envidiaban, su éxito se debía a su habilidad. _Un verdadero genio_ , decían los líderes. Que pronto se haría un líder, decían también.

Sin embargo, Young sabía que ese día no estaba cerca al verse sentado frente al dueño del monopolio Xiaolin.

Chase podía decir que el hombre era una buena persona, pero cuando se trataba de dinero, era uno de los adversarios más difíciles con los que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. Era por esa razón que no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Puede repetir eso, por favor? –soltó Young parpadeando.

El viejo Fung soltó una risotada. Sentado del otro extremo de la enorme mesa en la sala de juntas, se recargó cómodamente.

-Quería saber si estarías interesado en venir a trabajar en el Xiaolin.

En seguida Young resopló ante la sorpresa, haciendo que Fung se volviera a reír. –No lo sé. –contestó con franqueza.

-Por supuesto que no tienes que contestar ahora, te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses. –explicó para ponerse de pie lentamente. Ese tipo de movimientos mostraban su vejez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planea darme? –preguntó Chase.

Fung no contestó en seguida, sino que hizo una expresión pensativa para volverse al joven con su sonrisa carismática. –Te daré un mes. –afirmó. –Dentro de ese tiempo, has lo que quieras, solo que quiero que sepas, que volveré. –comentó para acercarse al elevador. – ¿Te parece, Young?

Chase simplemente asintió.

Con una sonrisa, Fung despareció en el elevador.

Una vez solo, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro lleno de tensión para recargarse en su asiento. Realmente no esperaba eso.

Sin más, se fue al elevador para subir hasta el ala de trabajo, dónde el lugar parecía un campo de batalla cuando se estaba en uso, en el que todos los teléfonos usualmente estaban ocupados. Se oían gritos y una que otra maldición. Al momento en el que Chase apareció, todos estaban tranquilamente esperándole, en seguida, recibió un micrófono y un par de audífonos.

-¿Estás listo, Chase? –escuchó a su secretaria, Wuya.

-Por supuesto. –escupió con mala expresión.

Sin decir nada más, Chase se sentó frente a una de las pantallas para ver los porcentajes, y con toda la tranquilidad acercó al micrófono a su boca para tomar aire.

-Vendan todo. –ordenó.

-Pero, Chase –intervino Wuya.

-Vendan. –ordenó interrumpiéndola.

Y la batalla comenzó. Los gritos, los teléfonos, los insultos comenzaron inundando el lugar por completo. Y, Chase. Solo se sentó a observar los porcentajes. De repente, los porcentajes aumentaron tan solo un poco y rápidamente tomó de nuevo el micrófono.

-Ahora, cómprenlo. –ordenó con fuerza.

Y la batalla se volvió a repetir.

Ese día, Chase ganó 75 millones de libras, arriesgando casi todas las acciones.

 

XXXXXX

 

Al día siguiente, Chase se tomó su tiempo para llegar a media mañana al trabajo, ya no tenía mucho que hacer, ganó lo suficiente como para relajarse por un tiempo.

-Lo que hiciste estuvo _muy_ mal. –escuchó Chase al momento en el que entró a su oficina.

En seguida vio sentado en su escritorio a su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria, Dashi. Amigo y el mejor abogado del lugar.

-¿ _Mal_? –soltó el pelinegro alzando la ceja. –Gané mucho dinero, muchas gracias.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste, siempre lo haces. –afirma el otro. –Es solo que me informaron que casi les das un infarto a _ya sabes quién_. –dice apuntando hacia arriba.

Chase resopló entonces. –No deberían de preocuparse tanto. –rechinó los dientes. –Sé perfectamente lo que hago.

-Claro que sí. –declaró Dashi recargándose en su lugar. –Pero, ellos _no_ saben lo que haces.

En seguida Young solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¿Ayer Señor Fung vino a verte, verdad? –preguntó seriamente.

-Iré por un café, y espero que no estés aquí cuando vuelva. –amenazó ignorando la pregunta y para salir de la oficina dejando a Dashi soltando un gran suspiro.

Al momento en el que Chase había dirigido a la cafetería, sintió que le seguían, y por tan exitosa había sido la semana, no estaba de humor de cosas como esa. Se volteó de repente para encontrar al más nuevo de la empresa, Raimundo Pedrosa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó el mayor alzando la ceja.

-¡Chase! –soltó sonriente acomodando su corbata. –Solo quería felicitarte por lo que hiciste ayer.

-Gracias. –soltó con escepticismo.

El joven en seguida asintió felizmente para acercarse un poco más.

-Sí…. –soltó para tomar aire. –Chase… Me preguntaba si me darías la oportunidad de trabajar para ti. –soltó en un tono un poco nervioso, pero optimista.

-¿Oh? –soltó el mayor. – ¿Te interesa mi área de trabajo, Pedrosa?

-¡Claro! –soltó con fuerza. –Realmente te admiro mucho.

Ante el comentario, Young sonrió en seguida, pero era esa sonrisa que solo hace cuando no le interesa, y que definitivamente lo que estaba escuchando no valía la pena en lo más mínimo.

-¿Me darías una oportunidad? Aprendo rápido, lo juro. –soltó entonces con emoción.

Young entonces desvió la mirada, sin deshacer la sonrisa para encogerse de hombros. –No lo sé, Pedrosa, tendría que pensarlo. No estoy buscando a nadie por ahora.

-Píenselo, al menos. –pidió dar un paso para atrás.

El mayor asintió para darse la vuelta e ir por su café. Un café negro bastante fuerte y unas cantidades de azúcar que parecían peligrosas, se preparó rápidamente. Con eso listo, Young se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando llegó, no se sorprendió de que Dashi aun estuviera ahí, pero de lo que sí notó y no era normal, era que la pantalla de su pared estaba encendida con una video llamada.

Al acercarse más, se dio cuenta que eran sus jefes quiénes estaba del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Young, qué bueno que llegas._ –saludó.

Este asintió ante el saludo. Dashi no dijo nada.

- _Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo._ –avisó el hombre de mayor edad, probablemente sería un poco mayor, o de la edad del mismo Fung.

-¿Sí?

- _Verás, tiene que ver con lo del trabajo de ayer._

Chase resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos fuertemente. – ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- _Estuviste muy cerca de perderlo todo, ¿sabes?_

Chase asintió. –Pero, no lo hice. De hecho, el resultado fue muy satisfactorio. –agregó.

- _Y, sí tienes razón._ –soltó el mayor asintiendo con la cabeza y una sonrisa. – _Es por esa razón que no voy a despedirte._ –agregó.

Dashi y Chase abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Gracias…? –soltó Young inseguro de qué pensar.

 _-Lo que sí voy hacer, es suspenderte._ –avisó.

-¿ _Suspenderme_? –soltó cómo si fuese lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado en toda su vida. Ante el tino que uso, Dashi se levantó de su lugar.

- _No puedes venir a trabajar durante dos meses a partir de hoy._ –en ese instante, Chase abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente. – _Aun recibirás la paga de esos meses._ –Young cerró la boca. – _Pero no puedes venir._

-¿Dos meses? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- _Hasta entonces._ –se despidió el viejo para cortar la llamada y dejar a Dashi y a Chase bastante perplejos.

Ninguno soltó alguna palabra, ambos simplemente se voltearon a ver para que el silencio se tragara el lugar hasta el punto de hacer la habitación congelarse de la incredulidad.

-¿Y ahora? –soltó Dashi.

Young parpadeó. –N-no lo sé. ¿Me voy a casa?

Dashi se encogió de hombros.

Sin más, Chase suspiró y tomó su portafolio para se dirigió a la puerta.

-Iré a tener el almuerzo. –aviso para irse con una mueca.

Al momento en el que Chase dejó la oficina, el celular del abogado comenzó a sonar. Contestó rápidamente y de buena manera, sin embargo, su expresión se desfiguró a una de sorpresa total.

 

XXXXXX

Cuando Young se sentó cómodamente en el elegante cafetería a comer algo, sin embargo su paz se fue interrumpida vilmente cuando la silla en frente suyo se movió para hacer paso que alguien se sentara.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –preguntó Chase con la ceja levantada.

Raimundo rio en seguida para verle dulcemente. –Pensé que podríamos conocernos mejor, ya sabes, para considerar bien mi petición.

Chase entonces suspiró audiblemente para ponerse de pie mientras tomaba su plato, ante eso, Pedrosa abrió los ojos fuertemente.

-Hagamos esto. –soltó Young con la sonrisa que usa al salirse con la suya. –Durante estos dos meses que vienen, estaré ocupado, has lo mejor que puedas en ese tiempo, y con los resultados, decidiré. ¿Está bien?

-¿En dos meses? –preguntó sorprendido de la mala manera.

-Hasta entonces. –soltó para irse casualmente dejando al joven en sus pensamientos y suspiros llenos de desdén.

Al poco tiempo llego a su oficina para encontrar a Dashi con una mala expresión. Chase parpadeó entonces.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? –le preguntó viéndole fijamente.

-Ah, recibí una llamada de Yin-yin. –avisó sin verle.

Chase en seguida dejó su comida en la mesa más cercana.

-¿ _Yin-yin_? –soltó son sorpresa. – Yin-yin, ¿la abogada de mi padre, _Hannibal_?

Dashi asintió con una mueca.

Rápidamente, Chase desvió la mirada para volver al otro. – Y, ¿qué quería?

Dashi en seguida tomó aire para ponerse de pie y acercarse a su mejor amigo, viéndole fijamente a los ojos le tomó de los hombros.

-Está muerto.

Chase no contestó en seguida, parpadeó un poco para voltearse al piso, y volver al abogado.

-¿ _Quién_?

- _Hannibal_ , Chase. –soltó con exasperación. –Hannibal está muerto.

-¿Qué– se atragantó. – ¿Cómo? –preguntó con fuerza.

Dashi se encogió de hombros. –Yin-yin dijo que hace medio año que tenía cáncer, que ya se lo esperaban.

-¿Tenía cáncer? –preguntó alzando la voz.

Dashi no contestó.

-¿Por qué – tomó aire. – ¿Entonces qué?

El abogado parpadeó para ver sus notas. –Ah, Yin-yin quiere que vayas a verla. –avisó. –Tiene cosas qué discutir contigo…. En una hora, será mejor que vayas, está es la dirección. –musitó dándole un pedazo de papel.

Chase suspiró entonces pasando su mano por su larga cabellera y en seguida tomó el papel con brusquedad. – ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¿Quieres que vaya? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- _No_. –contestó automáticamente.

No le contestó, solo se fue, y dejó su comida enfriarse. De repente había perdido el hambre y no sintió nada durante un momento. Aun así, no era la pena de haber perdido a alguien lo que le causaba este cierto desdén, sino la sorpresa.

Chase tenía que admitir que jamás en su vida pensó en que su padre moriría. La poca idea parecía ser imposible. Con eso, la noticia de que haya sido verdad, fue como una bofetada a todo lo que creía.

Para cuando Young se dio cuenta, estaba justo saliendo de su auto, frente a la oficina dónde se encontraba con Yin-yin. El lugar era elegante como siempre, pero por alguna razón estaba más oscuro de lo usual. ¿O serán sus nervios?

Entró con libertad, y cualquiera que no lo conociera, pensaría que sus intenciones son de mero triunfo.

Le saludaron con el respeto acostumbrado y le guiaron a la oficina dónde la abogada, es decir, la ex abogada de su padre le esperaba.

-¡Chase! –soltó la mujer poniéndose de pie viendo al hombre.

Cuando Young le puso los ojos en encima, casi no la reconoció. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a esta abogada vestida de los colores más vivos que parecían permitidos en el mundo de la moda. El negro no le quedaba de nada.

-Estás de luto, ¿no es así? –preguntó sin siquiera saludarla.

Yin-yin en seguid asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Hace cuánto murió? –preguntó sin darle oportunidad de pensar.

-Una semana. –afirmó.

-¿El funeral?

-Ya fue. –contestó. –Él pidió que no se te avisará hasta después.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.

No dijeron nada más, el silencio se tragó la habitación con facilidad, entonces. Yin-yin jamás se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida, y Chase jamás tan ignorante. De repente, el pelinegro se sentó en la silla más cercana llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Entonces? –soltó en mal tono. – ¿Qué hago aquí?

Yin-yin entonces parpadeó con la expresión que decía que había recordado algo importante.

-Algo importante. –aclaró para abrir el maletín y sacar un documento.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-El testamento de Roy. –explicó.

-¿Testamento? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Sí. –le contestó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué, esperabas que donara todo o qué?

-No. –admitió. –Esperaba que te dejara todo a ti. –soltó con confusión.

Yin-yin entonces se rio.

-Y lo hizo, _querido_. –sonrió. Chase entonces solo parpadeó con escepticismo. –Pero, hay algo para ti también.

-¿Ah, sí? –soltó realmente incrédulo.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó acomodándose en su asiento.

Yin-yin entonces comenzó a hojear el testamento con una sonrisa para entonces estar en la última hoja. –Ah, aquí esta. Roy te dejó…. La mansión que está en Francia.

-¿ _Huh_? –se puso de pie. – ¿La misma mansión en la que yo viví hasta los doce?

Yin-yin asintió.

-¿Por qué la mansión?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

Con un suspiró Young se sentó de nuevo, en un aire completamente rendido.

-¿Tienes los papeles de la mansión para acabar con eso? –preguntó para verla bien.

-Oh, no.

-¿Cómo qué no? –exigió saber.

-Aquí dice que tienes que ir por los papeles a Francia. –explicó.

Chase soltó un suspiro muy pesado. Rendido, en realidad.

Bueno, no tenía nada qué hacer de todos modos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Si así fue, déjenme un review! OwO
> 
> Hasta el siguiente!
> 
> Manny H.


End file.
